Many pet owners walk their pet using a leash. In many locations, it is required that pet owners clean-up after their pets. Accordingly, pet owners typically carry a bag or any such implement for picking up the waste after it has been laid by the animal. In addition, during relatively long walks, the owner may also produce wastes, for example in the form of empty food containers.
If the user is to pick up the waste and walk the animal, then the two hands of the user are typically required. One hand typically holds the leash while the other hand typically holds the container for the waste. While it is possible that a user uses a single hand to hold both a leash and a container, this may reduce one's ability to hold a firm grip on the leash.
In addition, plastic bags are often used to contain the waste. Such plastic bags are relatively aesthetically unpleasant and expose the pet owner to the various odors released by the waste and are also relatively fragile and may therefore become damaged during the walk.
Furthermore, especially during relatively long walks, the owner typically needs to carry other items such as, for example, a cell phone or other items related to the pet, such as toys. This requires the owner to use yet another container for these items.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide a novel implement for carrying waste.